


Futile Attempts

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: Eros vs. Extra [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Makkachin sorta in the mix, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, fluff-ish, katsudamn, katsudefinitelywins, katsudont, katsudontyouwishyourboyfriendishotlikeme, victor.exe is not functioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Victor has been in a situation like this before, but he's pretty sure that he likes what's happening. Katsudamn is back and Victor.exe is having a hard time functioning.





	Futile Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters in the Yuri!!! on Ice series, but I do share a great appreciation for them.

He had been in this situation before. Yuuri in full Eros mode and him pinned in between Yuuri and the kitchen sink.

The Japanese man’s eyes were not angry, they were seductive. His lover’s blue-rimmed glasses were supposed to act as a buffer zone, but not this time. He feels that slight exposure in those sensual brown eyes can make any living creature pregnant, or at the very least, make said being beg to be impregnated.

Yuuri’s luscious pink lips were moving. He was sure that the younger man was saying something, he was absolutely sure of it. But his brain’s translation capabilities are slowly shutting down. His libido-slowed brain caught all but four words ‘not’, ‘taste’, ‘this’, and ‘Katsudon’. It was enough to make him flip his silver hair and attempt a protest and push back a little.

Victor snaked his arms around the younger skater’s waist settling his hands in the borderline of romantic and lustful. He was ready to unleash his own brand of sex appeal to counter that of his Japanese lover’s. But all he managed was a measly “but…” before Yuuri’s plump pink lips started ghosting his neck. That simple intimate action effectively melted away all his carefully constructed quips and replaced them with needy internal moans that gave enough room to let him comprehend his lover’s next words.

“Test me, and you will fail.”

That kiss to his sternum is lethal. He was convinced that he was dead and for a brief moment, he reached heaven. The feeling did not last as he was rudely pulled back to the mortal realm when Yuuri walked to the kitchen island to continue chopping the Katsudon ingredients.

Victor’s brain and body finally kicked into gear. He closed the egg tray he left in the counter near the kitchen sink and walked towards his fiancé. Victor carefully handed Yuuri the tray before he pouted and said, “But Yuuuuuuurrrriiii~ a video of Makkachin balancing a tray of eggs would be sooooooooooooooooooooo cute! Maybe he can even help us by carrying the tray to you. It would be sooooooooooooooooooooo cool too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a different situation, but it's like looking at a different side of the same coin. Yuuri can't have all the fun. :D And to the wonderful being who coined 'katsudamn', we are forever grateful. <3
> 
> I hope you liked it! ;)


End file.
